Why Can't it be perfect?
by hyungt
Summary: Chap 4 Update. Sangat menyakitkan saat seseorang yang kamu perjuangkan, tidak kembali memperjuangkanmu. -Sehun's diary. Hurt/Comfort.School Life. HATI-HATI bagi yang suka BAPER! KAIHUN! YAOI! NEXT/DELETE? Maafkan mimin yang tidak pintar bikin summary, Dibaca saja duluu Hope U Like guys!
1. chapter 1

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

\--

Sudah berapa lama aku menyukaimu? Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya mencintaimu.

Tidak pernah sekalipun kau merespon ucapanku yang sering kau anggap bercanda.

Nyatanya...aku serius.

"Kai...", Sehun hanya menggumam lirih nama sahabatnya itu.

Ya, mungkin kalian bisa menebak bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat ini.

'Cinta yang tak terbalaskan.', Ia menulis dalam buku diarynya. Hanya dirinya seorang yang tau tulisan apa saja dalam buku diary itu. Tak terkecuali Kai, sahabatnya.

Ia segera menutup bukunya dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

ooooo

Dipagi hari yang ramai ini, semua siswa tiba-tiba menjadi ramai membicarakan Kai. Entah penasaran atau apa, Sehun bertanya pada teman perempuan disebelah bangkunya.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut begini?"

"Kau tidak tau Sehun? Sahabatmu, Kai berpacaran dengan kakak kelas populer ituu.. beritanya sangat menyebar cepat, tapi kau malah baru tau. Memangnya, Kai tidak memberitahumu?", Tanya salah seorang perempuan dibangku sebelah Sehun.

'Kai...tidak pernah memberitahukanku soal kakak kelas itu.', Batin Sehun sedikit kecewa.

Ia kembali kebangkunya dan bepura-pura memasang headset ditelinganya. Sungguh. Hatinya sangat kacau hari ini. Rasanya Sehun ingin menghilang saat ini juga. Tak terasa hingga air matanya jatuh seketika.

"Eoh? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba menangis?", Sehun segera mengusap air matanya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia berniat pergi kekamar mandi.

BRUK!

"Aw", Rintih Sehun.

"Hun, kau baik-baik saja?", Suara itu! Tidak terdengar asing baginya, itu pasti Kai.

Gawat!

Orang yang paling ingin Sehun hindari sekarang adalah sahabatnya, Kai. Kenapa dia datang disaat yang tidak tepat?

"A-aku...tidak apa-apa..", Gerak-gerik Sehun menunjukkan gelagat yang aneh. Kai menyadari itu saat ia menatap mata Sehun, tapi Sehun tidak berani menatapnya balik. Pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan Sehun.

"Kau yakin, hun? Mukamu pucat. Kalau sakit, akan kuantar keuks.", Kai sangat tau Sehun adalah orang yang tidak pandai berbohong jika sudah berhadapan dengan Kai.

Saat Kai ingin memegang pundak Sehun, tiba-tiba Sehun menepisnya.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku baik-baik saja, jangan pedulikan aku.", Sehun memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

'Urusi saja pacar cantikmu itu.', Batin Sehun menahan tangis.

Kai sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Sehun. Bagaimana dia bisa tau?

"B-bagai..."

"Oh ayolahh, siapa yang tidak tau dengan kakak kelas cantik itu? Tch. Pantas saja kau merahasiakannya dariku selama--ups.", Sehun hampir saja keceplosan. Ia tidak ingin ketahuan bahwa dirinya sedang cemburu sekarang.

Kai menatapnya sedikit curiga.

"A-aku pergi...", Sehun langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi.

"Tungg--", Kai hanya menatap Sehun dari kejauhan. Ia merasa bahwa ada yang aneh dari Sehun hari ini. Mungkin ia akan menanyakannya saat sepulang sekolah.

ooooo

Sementara itu dikamar mandi.

"Hah..hah...", Nafas Sehun sedikit terengah-engah karena berlari seperti orang kesetanan seperti tadi.

'Untung saja aku tidak keceplosan.', Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Mungkin aku akan sedikit menjauhinya mulai sekarang, yahh...aku ini memang pengganggu..hehe..", Ia hanya bisa tertawa hambar.

Banyak dari mantan Kai yang sering mengeluh tentang Kai yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun daripada bersama mereka. Ia merasa tidak enak hati saat mendengarnya. Walaupun sebenarnya Sehun juga tidak tau letak kesalahannya dimana.

ooooo

KRING!KRING! Terdengar suara teriakan bahagia dari setiap murid.

Apalagi yang ditunggu-tunggu selain pulang? Itu memang menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi setiap murid setelah melewati masa-masa melelahkan disekolah.

Tak terkecuali Sehun. Ia terlihat seperti orang kesetanan.

"Sehun, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini. Nuna mengajakku kemall setelah ini.", Kai merasa khawatir karena Ini pertama kalinya ia membiarkan Sehun pulang sendirian. Biasanya, mereka berdua akan selalu pulang bersama.

Aktivitas Sehun berhenti sejenak,"Baiklah.", Ia hanya tersenyum tipis lalu pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih terdiam disana.

'Aku hanya ingin merasakan seperti apa rasanya cinta yang terbalaskan. Mungkin hari ini dunia tidak berpihak padaku, tapi akan kubuat dia memihak padaku suatu saat nanti.', Batin Sehun. Dunia ini seakan berjalan melambat seiring langkahnya menuju rumah. Begitu banyak pikiran yang menghantuinya.

Ia segera masuk kekamarnya dan berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya yang empuk.

TBC.

Next/End/Delete?

Jangan lupa kasih kritik dan saran dicoment ya guyss~

Mimin butuh dukungan kalian, dan kali ini mimin akan bawakan ff yang sedih untuk cerita ini.


	2. chapter 2

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

oooo

Sudah 1 bulan sejak Kai berpacaran dengan kakak kelas cantik itu, Kai menjadi jarang menemui Sehun. Mereka yang biasanya suka nongkrong diatap berdua, kini menjadi Sehun sendiri.

Kesepian.

Itu yang ada dibenak Sehun sekarang.

"Hun.."

Suara itu, Kai?

Sehun dengan menoleh dan terkejut Kai berada dibelakangnya. Kenapa dia ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya ia berada dikantin bersama pacarnya?

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat kedatangan Kai. Dalam hatinya ia berteriak kegirangan saat Kai mendatangi Sehun diatap sekolah.

"Sudah berapa lama ya kita tidak makan bareng?", Kai mencomoti bekal makan Sehun dengan polosnya.

"Hm..sudah 1 bulan.", Ia hanya menunduk canggung. Dirinya yang sekarang lebih banyak diam dari biasanya.

"Ahaha kau benar..1 bulan.."

"Ngomong - ngomong..kakak kelas itu...menolakku..", Kai menunduk sedih.

Sementara Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan Kai.

"Aku pikir aku menyukainya, aku telah memberikan apapun yang dia mau. Walaupun aku buruk dalam mengungkapkan kata-kata, tapi aku berusaha untuk membuat dia senang..sekarang aku merasa kesepian, aku jadi mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu saat kutinggal berbicara dengan dia."

Dengan tiba-tiba Sehun menarik kerah baju Kai dan mencium bibir Kai dengan cepat,"Apa kamu benar-benar tau perasaanku?"

Setelah kejadian itu, Sehun langsung meninggalkan Kai diatap sendirian. Mungkin Kai akan merasa jijik dengan hal yang ia lakukan barusan.

"Hiks...aku..hanya terlalu mencintainya..", Sehun menangis dalam diam. Ia tidak ingin ketahuan menangis didepan umum. Cukup hanya dirinya saja yang tau.

ooooo

"Bentuk pasangan, Kalian akan melakukan pemanasan bersama!", Teriak Jung Sonsaenim kepada murid kelas.

Setelah instruks tersebut, Kai langsung menoleh kearah Sehun dan ingin menawarkan untuk berpasangan.

Tapi...

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, mendadak Kai jadi teringat oleh hal tadi dan langsung mencari pasangan lain.

"Baek, Ayo berpasangan denganku."

"Loh..bukankah Kai biasanya sama Sehun? Apa kalian bertengkar?", Baekhyun yang sedikit heran dengan kelakuan Kai yang biasanya selalu berpasangan dengan Sehun, kali ini meminta berpasangan dengan dirinya.

"...Jangan khawatir.", Mereka langsung melakukan pemanasan berdua.

Sementara Sehun hanya melihat pemandangan itu dari kejauhan.

'Aku hanya takut menunjukkan wajahku didepan Kai.', Batin Sehun.

Iapun segera mencari pasangan dan melakukan pemanasan juga.

ooooo

'Aku telah menghancurkan persahabatan kita berdua.'

'Apa yang telah kulakukan?'

'Bahkan sebelum Kai mulai mengabaikanku, Aku telah menjaga jarak dengannya.', Ia hanya menunduk dikelas. Bahkan bertatap-tatapan mata dengan Kai pun Sehun langsung menoleh kearah lain.

'Aku tidak mau merasakan sakit hati lagi.'

Daripada Sehun terus merenung, akhirnya berdiri dan mulai membaur dengan yang lain. Tanpa Kai.

Ia hanya bercanda ria dengan teman sekelasnya seperti biasa.

Sementara itu, Kai hanya menatapnya dari jauh.

Slurp!

"Kau membuatku terkejut!", Kai langsung memegangi dadanya pertanda ia terkejut dengan kedatangan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Hmm...Apa kau yakin bahwa kalian berdua tidak bertengkar? Tidak biasanya kalian berdua saling berjauhan.", Mungkinkah Baekhyun mulai sedikit curiga?

Bagaimana tidak? Biasanya setiap hari Baekhyun pasti mendengar nama mereka berdua, bahkan Kai selalu nempel disamping Sehun.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Baek.", Kai terus memperhatikan Sehun. Tidak mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun.

"Oh gitu..."

ooooo

Sehun berjalan sendirian menuju gerbang sekolah.

'Mungkin ini adalah jalan yang terbaik.'

Tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok Kai sedang menunggu digerbang. Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan?

Iapun hanya berjalan menunduk dan melewati Kai.

"Tunggu.", Seruan Kai membuat langkah Sehun ikut terhenti,"Naiklah.", Kai menaiki motornya dan memberikan helm kepada Sehun.

Sementara Sehun?

Ia hanya diam dan ikut duduk dibelakang. Dalam hatinya ia menangis dalam diam. Tidak sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua sepanjang perjalanan.

Setelah 10 menit berlalu,"Kita sampai."

Sehun turun dari motor,"Hm..terima kasih.", Ia memberikan helmnya kembali pada Kai.

"Oh? Iya sama-sama..hm..jangan lupa besok aku akan menjemputmu, Cobalah untuk tepat waktu, oke?", Kai menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun dan tersenyum.

"...Baiklah", Sehun tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Kai sedikit terkejut melihat hal itu,"Kau..akhirnya tersenyum lagi ahaha..", Kai yang melihatnya hanya tertawa canggung. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan apa yang Sehun rasakan selama ini. Lalu ia memakai helmnya dan berpamitan kepada Sehun untuk pulang.

Sehun hanya memandangi punggung Kai,'Kau memutuskan untuk tidak menjauhiku, itu tidak adil.', Sehun menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan berjongkok sambil menangis.

TBC.

Next/Delete?

Mimin kasih request tentang endingnya nih guyss, enaknya happy ending atau tetep sad ending nih?

Jangan lupa komennya ya guysss.. Hope U Like It!


	3. Why Can't it be perfect? 3

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

ooooo

 _Prev Chap :_

 _Sehun hanya memandangi punggung Kai,'Kau memutuskan untuk tidak menjauhiku, itu tidak adil.', Sehun menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan berjongkok sambil menangis._

ooooo

'Mungkin aku datang terlalu pagi.', Batin Sehun gugup. Entah mengapa ia sangat gugup hari ini, padahal seharusnya ia sudah merasa terbiasa dengan Kai yang selalu menjemputnya setiap hari. Mungkin itu karena kejadian kemarin, membuat dirinya merasa canggung dihadapan Kai.

"SEHUNNN...!!", Teriakan Kai dari jauh terdengar sampai telinga Sehun. Dengan reflek Sehun menoleh tapi sedetik kemudian langsung memalingkan wajahnya kembali pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Pftt--Dasimu berantakan..", Sehun menujuk dasi Kai yang terlihat acak-acakan.

"Oh? T-tunggu.. aku akan merapikannya sebentar.."

2 menit.

3 menit.

4 menit.

5 menit.

Sehun hanya diam melihat Kai dari tadi hanya menggumam kesal karena tidak bisa memasang dasinya dengan benar.

"Hun, jangan hanya melihatnya saja.", Kai menatap Sehun dengan pandangan melas, berharap Sehun akan membantunya.

"A-aku..."

"Cepat! Kita bisa telat nanti.", Karena kepanikan Kai, Sehun jadi ikutan panik dan akhirnya membantu Kai untuk memasangkan dasinya.

Sementara Sehun membenarkan dasi Kai, yang dibantu malah menatap pria didepannya.

'Ciuman Sehun...'

'Sebenarnya membuatku terkejut.'

'Aku tidak seberapa mengerti tentang apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi yang membuatku lebih terkejut lagi adalah...'

Kai memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang sekarang juga sama meronanya seperti dirinya sendiri.

'Wow, bahkan telinganya juga sampai merah.', Kai memalingkan pandangan kearah lain. Ia tidak tau mengapa dirinya ikut merona walaupun tidak semerah Sehun.

"Sudah selesai."

"E-ehh? Baiklah, ayo berangkat sekarang.", Takut imajinasinya menjalar lebih jauh lagi, Kai memutuskan untuk melupakannya.

ooooo

"S-sehun..."

"Iya?" Loh, itu bukannya pacar Kai? Ada apa dia mencariku?

"Maaf mengganggu makan siangmu, tapi aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu."

Sehun hanya diam menuruti permintaan kakak kelas itu.

"Wahhh wahhh...itu bukannya pacar Kai? Mau apa dia mengajak Sehun makan bersama? Jangan-jangann...", Salah satu teman sekelas Sehun yang bernama xiumin mulai bergosip ria.

"Mungkinkah mereka pacaran?"

"Siapa yang pacaran?", Kai datang dengan santainya setelah pergi dari kamar mandi, mendadak perutnya sakit saat jam istirahat, itu makanya ia dengan cepat berlari ketoilet.

"E-ehh..ada Kai..bukan apa-apa kok hehehe.", Xiumin hanya nyengir-nyengir gak jelas, ada perasaan takut kalau tiba-tiba Kai mengamuk dihadapannya saat mengetahui jika sahabatnya berpacaran dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Dari wajahmu itu.. kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?", Kai menarik turunkan alisnya, ia mencoba bernegosiasi dengan situkang gosip dikelas.

Dengan keterpaksaan akhirnya xiumin memberitahu Kai,"Itu..aku tadi melihat kalau Sehun makan siang bersama dengan kakak kelas cantik itu, mungkinkah dia pacaran?"

Mendengar itu Kai hanya terdiam dan kembali kebangkunya, ia harus menanyakan kejelasan saat Sehun kembali.

ooooo

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?", Sehun memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku. Bukannya ia benci dengan kakak kelas cantik itu, cuma ada perasaan yang mengganjal hatinya untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan kakak kelas itu.

"S-sebenarnya...kamu tau...aku suka dengan Kai karena dia baik padaku. aku senang jika dia mengirimu banyak sms, tapi aku merasa kalau aku terlalu memaksanya jika terlalu berlebihan..dan itu sedikit membuatku risih...", Kakak kelas cantik itu diam sejenak.

"Itulah mengapa aku meminta putus darinya, tapi setelah itu aku merasa menyesal dan ingin kembali padanya. Saat ditanya apakah dia mencintaiku atau tidak, dia selalu menjawab 'Tentu saja aku suka padamu,nun' Tapi saat aku tanya pendapat dia tentangmu, dia menjawab 'Dia adalah orang yang spesial bagiku' Itu membuatku sedikit iri...ehem..mungkin tidak seharusnya aku iri pada lelaki...tapi..apa menurutmu aku bisa kembali padanya seperti dulu?"

Setelah mendengar cerita kakak kelas yang dia sukai Kai panjang lebar, entah Sehun harus merasa senang atau sedih. Karena disatu sisi, Kai memujinya tadi. Tapi disisi yang lain, kakak kelas itu hanya meminta pendapatnya jika ia kembali lagi pada Kai?

"Hmm...aku yakin kau bisa.", Seulas senyuman terukir dibibir Sehun. Kalau kalian bilang itu senyuman tulus, jawabannya adalah tidak. Tentu saja itu adalah senyuman hambar tanpa makna yang selalu diperlihatkan Sehun ketika dirinya harus sedih tapi dipaksa tersenyum.

Kakak kelas yang mendengar dukungan dari Sehun, langsung tersenyum senang dan berulang kali mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya ia kembali kekelas masing-masing.

Dengan langkah yang berat, Sehun akhirnya kembali kekelas.

"Oh...Sehun.. darimana saja kau? aku baru saja selesai makan.", Sebenarnya Kai sudah tau kalau Sehun sedang bersama mantan pacarnya tadi, tapi dia ingin tau apa penjelasan dari Sehun sendiri.

"Maaf, Ada suatu hal yang harus kukerjakan tadi.", Sehun langsung duduk dibangkunya takut-takut kalau ada guru yang datang.

"Kamu harus berjanji akan menceritakannya padaku, oke?"

"Baiklah, aku janji."

Dalam perasaan Kai, ada sesuatu yang tidak enak sejak kepergian Sehun tadi.

Kira-kira apa?

oooo

"Kai, bisa kita bicara?"

Kali ini kakak kelas itu bukan mendatangi Sehun, melainkan mencari Kai.

"Denganku?", Kai yang saat itu sedang merapikan bukunya dan bersiap-siap pulang bersama Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran mantan pacarnya itu,"Tunggu sebentar ya,hun. Aku akan kembali.", Akhirnya Kai pergi keluar kelas untuk menemui mantan pacarnya itu.

"Huh? Kau ingin kita balikan seperti dulu?"

"Iya, aku sadar kalau aku masih mencintaimu, Kai. Aku tidak bisa tanpamu.", Mantan pacar Kai menatap mata Kai dengan penuh harap.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Kau berpacaran dengannya bukan?"

"Sehun? Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini sama sekali.", Mantan pacar Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk memastikan bahwa Kai tidak salah paham.

Ada perasaan senang didalam hati Kai saat mengetahui kalau Sehun tidak berpacaran dengan mantannya.

"Lalu? Kau bicara apa dengannya?"

"Umm..bukan pembicaraan yang penting, dia hanya mendukungku tentang kembali bersamamu.", Mantan pacar Kai hanya tersenyum senang.

Huh? Apa yang terjadi ini? Apa yang dia pikirkan?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kai segera berlari meninggalkan mantannya itu sendirian. Bahkan disaat mantannya meneriaki namanya, Kai bahkan tidak menghiraukannya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah...

Sehun.

BRAK!

Suasana pintu terbanting begitu mengejutkan Sehun, ia nampak kaget melihat Kai dengan nafas terengah-engah seperti orang kesetanan. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!", Tanpa basa-basi Kai langsung berkata _to the point._ "M-maksudmu?"

"PERTAMA, KAU MULAI MENGABAIKANKU. DAN DISAAT KUKIRA KITA SUDAH BAIKAN..KAU TIBA-TIBA BERMAIN DIBELAKANGKU DAN MENCOBA MEMBUATKU KEMBALI DENGAN MANTANKU!"

"APA MENURUTMU ITU MEMBUATKU SENANG, HAH?", Teriakan seakan menggema keseluruh ruangan kelas.

BUK! Kai memukul sebuah tembok, ia melampiaskan kekesalannya yang ia tahan dari tadi. Dan itu membuat Sehun sangt terkejut, hingga ia mundur kebelakang pertanda kalau ia takut. Sehun hanya menundukkan wajahnya kearah bawah.

"Lalu, Kenapa saat itu kau menciumku? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.", Entah Kai hanya menguji kejujuran Sehun atau memang dia tidak tau, saat ini yang jelas keduanya sedang berseteru satu sama lain.

Kai terus menatap wajah Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun.

"A-aku...", Saat ini Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menatap Kai. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

TBC.

Next/Delete?

Tolong kasih review ya untuk ff yang mimin buatt, maafkan kalo kata-katanya labil. Maklum, mimin dikejar deadline jugaa..

Hope U Like It guysss~


	4. Why Can't It Be Perfect? 4

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

ooooo

 _Prev chap :_

 _Kai terus menatap wajah Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun._

 _"A-aku...", Saat ini Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menatap Kai. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa._

ooooo

Kai menunggu penjelasan Sehun selama beberapa menit, dan sekarang Sehun masih tetap diam dengan tatapan yang gelisah.

"Apa kau...suka padaku?"

SKAKMATE!

"T-tidak!", Sehun dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"Benarkah?", Kai memegang dagu Sehun dan menatap mata Sehun dengan intens. Ia mencoba mencari titik kebohongan Sehun.

"Kau berbohong padaku."

"Yah..seperti yang kau tau, aku memang berbohong..dan akan terus berbohong padamu, bahkan pada perasaanku sendiri.", Sehun hanya menatap Kai dengan tatapan menyakitkan. Seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sudah hampir putus asa dengan perasaan bahwa mencintai Kai adalah hal yang sia-sia.

"Ke..napa?"

"Karena..selama ini aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai sahabat."

JLEB!

Bagaikan petir disiang bolong, hati Kai seperti dicabik-cabik oleh sebuah pisau yang tajam. Kalaupun itu akan sembuh, pasti tetap meninggalkan bekas luka.

"MAKSUDMU APA, HUN?!"

Kai yang tidak terima perkataan Sehun langsung menarik kerah Sehun dan membenturkan punggung Sehun ketembok.

Yang benar saja? berarti selama ini ia bersama Sehun yang sudah dianggap sebagai sahabat sekaligus keluarganya sendiri tapi Sehun tidak menganggapnya seperti itu.

Lantas apa kebersamaan yang ia lalui selama ini?

Tatapan Kai penuh dengan emosi, berbeda dengan tatapan Sehun yang tersirat banyak kesedihan didalamnya.

"Seperti yang kau tau..aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai sahabat.."

'Tapi sebagai orang yang kucintai..", Batin Sehun. Ia masih tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Kai. Ia hanya takut Kai menolaknya, pikiran itu masih terngiang-ngiang diotak Sehun selama ini.

"Hhh...", Kai melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkram tangan Sehun. Ia menghela nafas untuk menetralkan emosinya yang sempat tidak stabil. Ia berusaha mengalah kepada Sehun.

"Mungkin kau benar.."

Apa? tiba-tiba perasaan Sehun menjadi tidak enak.

"Maafkan aku sudah memaksamu untuk bersahabat denganku selama ini. Sekarang kau tidak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk berada disampingku..sekarang aku sadar..kalau kau bukan sahabat baikku..permisi..", Kai mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dikelas.

"K-kai..bukan itu maksudku--", Sehun cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan Kai barusan, ia tidak menyangka Kai akan berkata seperti itu padanya.

'Sekarang semuanya semakin salah paham, dan itu karenaku. Lagi.', Ia hanya bisa merutuki kesalahannya.

Sudah berakhir.

Hubungannya dengan Kai.

Hancur 2 kali.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia hanya diam diam dan menunduk. Sehun bahkan tidak melihat jalan kearah depan.

"Hiks..."

Setelah lama menahan tangis yang sempat ia tahan, akhirnya keluar juga.

Sebenarnya ia tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Tapi seperti kata pepatah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

ooooo

Hari semakin sore, tapi Sehun tidak kunjung pulang kerumah. Sampai akhirnya ibu Sehun menelpon rumah Kai. Karena biasanya Sehun selalu bermain bersama Kai hingga larut malam.

"Oh nak Kai, Apakah Sehun sedang bersamamu?"

"Tidak, bu. Memangnya Sehun kemana? Apa dia belum pulang?"

Ini aneh.

Barusan ia bertemu Sehun dikelas. Ia pikir saat ia meninggalkan Sehun sendiri, Sehun juga langsung pulang kerumahnya.

"Belum, Kai. Apa tante bisa meminta bantuanmu? Tolong cari Sehun, karena ini sudah hampir jam untuk makan malam.", Ibu Sehun tentu saja khawatir kepada anaknya. Secara Sehun adalah anak tunggal dirumah.

"B-baiklah bu, Kai akan mencari Sehun sekarang."

KLIK! Diseberang sana Ibu Sehun sudah menutup telfonnya karena harus melanjutkan memasak untuk makan malam.

Sementara Kai masih terus berpikir.

'Apa perkataanku barusan terlalu kasar padanya?', Batin Kai menyesal.

Ia tau tidak seharusnya ia membentak Sehun saat dikelas. Ini juga tidak sepenuhnya salah Sehun, mungkin Kai sendiri yang tidak mengerti perasaan Sehun saat ini.

"Ah..sudah berapa lama aku mengenalnya? Seharusnya aku tau jika dia orang yang sensitive..", Ia segera bersiap-siap mengeluarkan motornya dan mulai mencari Sehun.

ooooo

Setelah 1 jam pencarian Sehun, Kai masih tidak menemukan Sehun dimanapun.

"Sebenarnya kemana dia?", Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

'Karena..selama ini aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai sahabat.', Mendadak ia mengingat perkataan Sehun saat dikelas. Ia berpikir ulang, apakah ada maksud dibalik perkataan itu atau hanya kejujuran Sehun selama ini?

Tapi jika memang itu kejujuran Sehun, kenapa tatapannya mengisyaratkan kesedihan?

Hah? Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu,"Ada satu tempat yang belum kudatangi.", Dan ia yakin Sehun pasti berada disitu. Tempat rahasia mereka berdua.

"SEHUN!", Kai berlari menghampiri yang sedang duduk sendirian ditepi danau.

"K-kai..kenapa--", Sehun melonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba Kai memanggil namanya dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan.

"Hah..hah..kau pasti berpikir bahwa aku lupa tempat ini..", Memang apa yang dikatakan Kai adalah benar. Sehun pikir Kai sudah lupa tempat ini. Semenjak Kai mulai populer dikalangan sekolah, Hanya dirinya yang sesekali mendatangi tempat itu.

Setelah menetralisirkan nafasnya yang sempat terengah-engah, Kai langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat,"Kau..apa kau tau seberap khawatir diriku saat tiba-tiba ibumu menelfon dan mengatakan kalau kau belum dirumah saat ini."

"Maafkan aku..aku hanya sedang tidak dalam mood untuk pulang tadi, tempat yang bisa kudatangi hanya disini. Karena ini tempat yang sunyi dan damai.", Saat hati Sehun sedang buruk, biasanya Sehun langsung datang ketempat ini.

"...Hun, perkataanku yang tadi..aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukai hatimu..err..aku tau kau sedang dalam mood yang buruk dan aku malah membuatnya semakin buruk..kalau saja..kau tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabat, aku tidak masalah..aku tidak ingin pertemanan kita hancur karena sebuah kalimat."

Sehun sempat terdiam sejenak,"Baiklah.", Senyuman terukir tipis dibibir Sehun,"Tapi..sebelum pulang, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

"Aku akan pindah sekolah."

"..kenapa?", Kaki Kai terasa lemas mendengar perkataan Sehun.

Kenapa disaat Kai ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sehun lagi, malah semakin berantakan?

TBC.

Maafkan mimin yang updatenya lama yaa, maafkan juga kalo ceritanya makin gaje. Mohon maklum dan mimin butuh dukungan dari kalian, jangan lupa review dan ikuti terus ceritanya guysss~~

Hope U Like It!


End file.
